


Questions of Science

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison has a hypothesis that he's been meaning to test. </p><p>Or maybe he just wants to kiss his roommate. Who doesn't, at this point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



> This is Not Alex/Lafayette, but it's the first WIP I finished, so here you go anyway.

"There's something I've been meaning to test."

It comes out of nowhere, cutting through the silence that forms when they're working late at night. James honestly isn't sure why he said it out loud, except that Alexander is sitting right next to him on the bed and his self-control is quickly wearing thin. 

Alexander looks away from his laptop for the first time in an hour. "What is it?"

James carefully doesn't meet his eyes, looking instead at his collarbone. "I can't tell you," he decides is the safest option. "Confirmation bias." 

Alexander smiles at that — not the bright smiles he gives John Laurens and not the smirks he gives Aaron Burr, but something softer than either of them. James has gotten good at reading Alexander's moods, but he has no idea what to do with that smile. Nothing about Alexander is soft. 

"Test away," Alexander says, and closes his eyes. "Wouldn't want to obstruct the path of science."

James studies him for a moment, not the facial structure he's already got memorized but the details, the things he's never admit to noticing: the sweep of Alexander's eyelashes, the twitch of his fingers, how young he looks when he's relaxed. 

Kissing him comes as naturally as thought. 

James is not completely new to this, but it was always an awkward, fumbling mess. This — Alexander's body melting into him, the body heat seeping through James's shirt, the sheer proximity to the whirlwind that is Alexander — is something else entirely, and it sucks the air out of James's lungs. For once in his life, he enjoys the feeling. He isn't quite sure what to do with his hands so he follows Alexander's example, lays one at the small of Alexander's back to hold him closer still and threads the other through his hair. He tugs on it, just a little, and Alexander _purrs_ into James's mouth. 

James pulls away then, panting for breath. "Alexander, I —" He doesn't finish his sentence. He's not sure what he'd say if he did. 

Alexander is smiling again, a puzzle that James's fingers twitch with the need to solve. "Did you confirm your hypothesis?"

What is that, if not an invitation? "The data's inconclusive," James says, and he enjoys how affronted Alexander looks. "I'll need a few more trials to get a good enough sample size."

And Alexander laughs, and pulls James forward to kiss him again.


End file.
